A Fighters' Romance
by RuGByXMaNGaGiRL
Summary: Kimi Yuri is a young girl gifted with Spirit Energy. When she's summoned to Spirit World for a tournament, Kimi becomes a member of Team Urameshi. All she expected to do was fight in and win the tournament, but an unexpected romance appears as well.


Kimi Yuri sat beneath a tree at her high school. She wore the girls' uniform: a blue pleated skirt and shirt with a collar, trimmed with 3 strips of white and a red scarf underneath the collar. She closed her blue eyes and took in the breeze, her long blonde hair blowing slightly behind her. It was May and the weather was getting warmer. She looked out across the schoolyard and say Yusuke Urameshi walk to her. Kimi stood up.

"Hey, Kimi," he said. She smiled at him.

"Hey Yusuke. Any news from Spirit World?" she asked. You see, she was 1 of the few that was gifted with Spirit Energy; it ran in her blood, for she came from a long line of Spirit Detectives that resided in Spirit World. She and her mother moved to Japan so that Kimi could lead a normal life, but the fact that she had Spirit Energy in her blood couldn't be ignored so she went to Spirit World for training. In her training she met Yusuke and when the returned back to Japan, she met Kuabara.

Yusuke nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, "we've been summoned for a tournament in Spirit World. I've already told Kuabara about it. We're going to be leaving today. I'll meet you at my house after dark." Kimi nodded and looked over Yusuke's shoulder to see Kaeko talking to a few other schoolgirls.

"Have you told Kaeko yet?" she asked, gesturing to Kaeko. Yusuke shook his head.

"She doesn't need to know about this tournament. She'll probably scold me if she finds out that I'm going to fight." Kimi nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll meet you at your house as soon as the sun sets," said Kimi. She waved at Yusuke and walked home. When she got home, she skipped the steps up to her room. She always loved going to Spirit World; it was like a 2nd home to her.

She knew that she had a good 2 hours before the sun set but she got dressed anyways. She slipped on a pair of jeans and put on a thin cotton shirt on. The sleeves were baggy but the top was tight and the top of it was low cut in a shape of a V. Over that shirt, she put on purple top with a high collar with trim around the edges and curved down to her side; the tips of the sleeves were trimmed too.

She walked across her room to her closet and grabbed a backpack. She grabbed a few more clothes from her draws and put them in the backpack.

She slipped on a pair of black, low-heeled boots and walked down the stairs.

When she got down the stairs she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to Boton. She wore a pair of light blue jeans, white sneakers, a yellow shirt, and a brown jacket. Her light blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, Kimi," she said as she walked through the door.

"Hey, Boton," said Kimi, shutting the door behind her.

"I guess you got the message from Yusuke then," said Boton. Kimi nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. We should head over now."

"But I told Yusuke that I'd meet him after sun down," said Kimi.

"Nonsense. We can head over any time we want. The sooner we get there, the happier Yusuke will be. You know how much he loves to fight." Kimi laughed a little and nodded. They walked out the door and over to Yusuke's. Boton knocked. Yusuke opened the door.

"Boton!" he exclaimed. "Why are you here!"

"You really didn't expect me to just let you go alone to Spirit World without me," she said. "You'd end up killing yourself!" Kimi laughed in agreement. Kuabara appeared behind Yusuke and took Kimi's hands in his.

"Oh, Kimi, I'm so glad you're here!" he said. Kimi blushed and Yusuke grabbed Kuabara by the collar, flinging him back. "What's your problem, Urameshi!"

"Stop flirting," Yusuke said, "We've got a job to do." Kuabara crossed his arms and mumbled something. With that, they left for Spirit World.

They 1st had to go to Koenma's office for directions to the tournament.

"Now," said Koenma, "you will also be accompanied by Hiei and Kurama, as you may well know." Kurama and Hiei stepped forward from the shadows. They both eyed Kimi.

"I don't remember ever seeing her with all the times that I've fought with Yusuke," said Hiei. Kurama was silent as he stared at Kimi, who obviously hadn't seen his gaze.

"Oh, of course," said Koenma, "I forgot to introduce you. Hiei and Kurama, meet your new team member, Kimi Yuri. She trained with Yusuke here in Spirit World and is also gifted with Spirit Energy."

Hiei looked away from Kimi then looked back at her, as if to examine her, checking to see if she was fit enough. "She'll do, I guess," said Hiei. Kimi narrowed her eyes. She hated when men did this: they'd always think that she's weak because she was female.

"Don't let my appearance deceive you," said Kimi. "I'm much stronger than I look. I am a determined fighter." Hiei grunted.

"Now," said Koenma, clasping his hands, "the tournament will take place on the island of Shishio. You will go on a boat to the island and the tournament will begin in about a week. Good luck." They all left Koenma's office and headed for the boat on which that would travel. They were silent for most of the time until they saw all the demons lined up for the tournament.

"This will be fun," said Hiei. The demons took no notice of them- until they got on the boat.

A demon came up to them, his green skin reflecting a light from the boat. "If it isn't Yusuke Urameshi," he said, flickering his snake like tongue.

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" The demon smiled, showing his snake like fangs.

"To fight you of course. Why wait until the tournament when I can kill you now?"

Yusuke stood up but turned his head to the person who had grasped his arm: Kimi.

"It would be unwise for you to fight now," she said. "There's no need. The preliminary rounds are on this boat. Wait until then to kill him." The snake like demon looked at her, slithering his tongue out to her.

"I see you have a new member," said the demon. "Why is a girl so fair on a boat like this?" Kimi looked him square in the face.

"Because I am a fighter," she said. "I am Kimi Iva Yuri." The demon hissed at her and narrowed his red eyes.

"Did you say Yuri?" said the demon. The whole boat silenced. They were all looking at her now. Kimi nodded. The demon turned to the others. "Did you hear that?" he hissed. "Yuri. She's a descendent of Selema Yuri, the Great Warrior of Elements." He hissed again. Kimi's teammates seemed confused by this new information of their teammate. The demons growled at her and approached her. Kimi's teammates stood behind her in defense.

"I can defend myself," said Kimi.

"Are you crazy!" said Kuabara. "You're willing to face a whole boat full of demons!" Kimi nodded.

"These half-wits can't out smart me," she said calmly. The snake demon hissed at her. He stuck out a hand and touched her smooth skin with his claw. Yusuke and the others gritted their teeth.

"Such a pretty face should not be with us," he said, moving his claw down her arm. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it back, breaking it with a slight jerk of her wrist. He screeched in pain and grabbed her wrist, pulling her face close to his. "If you want to keep your life, you will leave now," he said, his tongue slithering across her cheek. With ease, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over the side of the boat. He crashed into the water as she straightened up.

"I thought you said to wait to kill?" said Yusuke.

"Defense and accepting a challenge are completely different," she replied. The other demons moved toward her. "When will they learn?" she said. She clasped her 2 fingers in her other hand so that the tips just stuck out. She whispered a word and her Spirit Energy glowed from her fingers. She released her fingers and formed a symbol in the air. She pressed both of her palms onto it and then moved them away with speed. It sparked with energy and shot out to every single demon on the boat. The energy struck them all, killing them instantly. They all dropped like flies on the boat. The symbol faded and she turned to face her teammates. They looked at her in awe.

"So much for the preliminary rounds," said Yusuke. "How come you had all the fun in killing them?" Kimi leaned against the railing of the boat.

"I needed to defend myself," she said, "so I did what I had to do." She looked at Hiei. "Now do you believe in my strength, Hiei?" she asked.

He looked away and said, "Anyone of us could've killed these demons with just as much ease. No need to be proud of yourself." Kimi frowned. She was about to open her mouth in protest but Yusuke interrupted her.

"Tell me more about this 'Selema Yuri'," said Yusuke. "By the look the demons gave you, you must be either very powerful or the demons hate you." Kimi looked out across the ocean. For a while she just looked out, but she finally began to speak.

"Both," she stated simply. "My family comes from the Yuri Dynasty, a powerful league of fighters, from which I descended from. My ancestor, Selema Yuri, was a sorceress and fighter devoted to all the elements: earth, wind, fire, and air. She defeated the powerful demon, Solemburr, and became well known in the history of Spirit World." She paused, debating whether or not to tell them more. She wasn't going to reveal her entire past for it was too soon. She took a deep breath and continued, "From then on, my family has been filled with fighters, sorcerers, sorceresses, and many other powerful beings." She looked out across the ocean again. Yusuke, obviously satisfied with her answer, looked away and lied down. It was late, almost midnight in Spirit World, and every body was tired- except for Kimi and Kurama.

Early in the morning, Kimi walked out to the bow of the boat and looked across the dark ocean. She closed her eyes and felt a presence behind her. She smiled.

"I thought you would've been asleep already, Kurama," she said without turning around. He leaned against the railing next to her, his dark pink hair blowing slightly around his face.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Why not?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"My own ancestors and heritage."

Kimi looked at him. He looked oddly familiar to her now that she had gotten a closer look at him. "What about your own ancestors?" she asked.

"Your ancestors reminded me of my own in a way," he responded. "My family line is along yours- in a way."

"Oh," she said. She looked away. She yawned slightly and closed her eyes. She straightened up. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she said. "We should arrive at Shishio in about a day or so and I need to keep up my strength. I suggest you do the same and turn in, Kurama." He looked at her.

"I'll turn in soon," he said. "I'll only be out a few minutes longer. Goodnight, Kimi." She smiled and walked away. She sat down and leaned her back against a wall. She closed her eyes, falling asleep to the calming breeze.

The month on the boat was silent except for the crashing of the waves against the boat. When they arrived at Shishio, they silently left the boat and went to check in at the building they'd be staying at. They entered their room and instantly took a liking to it. It had rich furniture and decorations, there were paintings on the wall, and there were 6 bedrooms, 1 for each of them.

Kurama looked at the paintings on the wall; there was 1 that had caught his eye. It was a picture of a woman and a man. The man next to the woman wasn't a man- not exactly. He was a demon, with silver hair and cat ears. He wore a long sleeveless white robe with baggy white pants. The woman next to the demon had long black hair that went a few inches past her waist. She wore a green robe that hung off her shoulders and a jewel on each side of her body where her arms began. The robe had a slit on each side, showing baggy white pants.

"I see you've found that picture," said a voice behind him. Kimi walked up next to him and looked at the painting herself.

"Yes, I have," he said.

The others were behind them now; they were all looking at the painting.

"Wow," said Yusuke, "who is that?"

"She's beautiful," said Boton.

"You're right she is!" said Kuabara.

"Am I the only person here who realizes who she looks like?" said Hiei. The others looked at him, then at the painting, and then at Kimi.

"Wow! She looks just like Kimi!" said Yusuke.

"She should," said Kurama.

"She's my ancestor," said Kimi.

"You mean that's Selema?" asked Kuabara. Kimi nodded.

"Then who's the demon next to her?" asked Boton.

"That's..." said Kurama. He paused before he continued; everybody was looking at him now. "That's myself... Yoko Kurama. Before I took a human form, I was a demon."

Everybody was shocked.

"How come they're in the same picture as each other?" asked Yusuke.

"Because they had an ancient romance together," said Kimi. "They had married just before Solemburr had become a threat."

"So that means you and Kurama are related!" exclaimed Kuabara.

"No," said Kurama, "We're only related by ties, not by blood, and I'm sure those ties have been lost over time."

"I still can't believe this," said Boton. "It's just all too much." The others stared at the painting for a few more seconds and then left. Soon Kimi and Kurama left a little after the others did.

Late that night, Kimi sat on the floor hugging her knees, a blanket draped around her shoulders. She was looking at the painting of her ancestor. Selema's eyes stared down at her.

"How long have you been gone for?" she asked. "How long has it been since you loved again? I know you loved Yoko Kurama more than anything in the world." She looked at Yoko Kurama. She was silent and still for a while. She rested her head on her knees, trying to hold back tears. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt pain from the picture, pain of a lost love. "How do you love so quickly?" she whispered to the painting of Selema.

"Love at first sight. That's how they fell in love."

Kimi jerked around only to see Kurama standing in his doorway. Kimi turned around and blushed.

"I didn't know you were awake," she said. Kurama sat down next to her. He looked at the painting.

"Do you think we'll have the same fate?" asked Kurama simply. Kimi faced him, disbelief in her eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked, a slight laughter in her voice.

"Do you think we'll have the same fate? That of love?" he said. Kimi looked back at the painting; it always seemed to draw her gaze back to it.

"We'd have to know each other for a long time before we could ever consider love," said Kimi.

"They didn't have to know each other for long before they knew that they shared love for each other."

"That's only in fairy tales. It's impossible for love at 1st site."

"No it's not, Kimi. Just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean it isn't real."

"Well, I didn't ask for you opinion, Kurama," said Kimi looking away.

They sat silently. The odd thing was, Kimi never asked Kurama to leave or leave for her own room. She and Kurama sat there, staring at the painting. After quite a while, Kimi fell asleep, her head resting on Kurama's shoulder. She didn't notice. Kurama soon fell asleep himself, looking at the painting and Kimi's face before shutting his eyes.

Kimi woke to the warm light on her face. She looked next to her but saw nothing; Kurama had obviously gotten up earlier than her. She stood up and stretched.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Kimi looked at Boton. She was the only other person in the room.

"Hey, Boton. Where are the others?"

"They're out training. That's all they ever do."

"Why didn't they wake me up?" asked Kimi as she got some food from the refrigerator. Boton shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess they wanted it to be all guys training. You can look for them if you want. I'll come with you." Kimi nodded and walked to her room. She put on a white tank top, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers. She met up with Boton at the front door and they walked around to try and find the group.

After about an hour, Kimi and Boton found them training alone in an open field.

"Thanks for waking me up, guys," said Kimi, placing her hands on her hips. They stopped their training.

"We didn't think you'd want to train with us," said Yusuke, placing his hand behind his head.

"And why would you think that?" she asked. They fell silent. "In case you don't remember, I'm a member of this team too, which means that I need to train and that I would like to train with you." She walked over to them. They just stared at her. "What? Is me training with you guys a problem?" she said, glaring at them.

"Actually, I would like to watch you train," said Hiei. He walked over to a spot and sat down; the others soon joined him.

"Fine," she said. She took a deep breath. The others sat calmly, watching her. She began punching and kicking the air with great agility. She flipped backwards and did a crescent kick. She punched and kicked some more, her arms and legs moving as fast as the speed of sound.

"Wow," said Yusuke. "She's moving so fast it's hard to keep up with her."

"Yes," said Kurama, "she does have great skill."

"She's alright," mumbled Hiei.

"Yeah!" said Kuabara. "Especially for a girl." A gust of wind shot at him, knocking him over. Kimi had punched the air with such speed and strength that it sent a gust of wind through the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Kimi.

"Uh," said Kuabara, "it means nothing. I was just saying for a girl that you fight really well."

Kimi glared at him. "Will you fight me, Kuabara?" she asked suddenly. They all stared at her. "I need an opponent and you have just volunteered for that." Kuabara smirked.

"I'm not going to fight a girl," he said. "Besides, I don't want to hurt you, Kimi."

"Oh, so I guess that makes you chicken. I guess that makes you afraid of a girl. You always act so tough and yet you won't accept the simple task of fighting a girl." She smiled.

Kuabara abruptly stood up. "I'll accept your challenge," he said, striding over to her. Kimi smiled.

"Good. We'll be fighting hand to hand with no use of Spirit Energy. I hope you can keep up, Kuabara." They took the fighting stance as the others watched. Silently they stood there, until Kuabara lunged. Kimi easily dodged his attack and slammed her elbow on his back. He reached for her leg but she easily dodged him again. She let him get up.

"Is that the best you got, Kuabara?" asked Kimi. Kuabara gritted his teeth and charged at her. He punched and jabbed, but every time he missed Kimi for she always seemed to dodge his attack. He finally got in a good shot at her gut. He punched at her and then hit her in the jaw, sending her flying back. She lay on the ground. Kuabara walked over to her and looked down at her.

"I guess I can beat a girl," he said. Suddenly, Kimi pushed her 2 legs forward, hitting him in the gut. She placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. She punched Kuabara in his gut, and with 1 final kick, sent him flying across the field. He struggled to get up but then collapsed, too weak to get up. Kimi smiled and walked over to him.

"So, who's the one that got hurt, Kuabara?" she asked mockingly. She extended her hand, grabbed his, and lifted him from the ground.

"That was amazing!" said Yusuke as he and the group walked over to them.

"Yes, I'm impressed as well," said Kurama.

"You really shouldn't be. Kuabara was a weak opponent," said Hiei. Kuabara gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, Hiei!" Kuabara said. The others laughed.

"If you were to fight any 1 of us besides Kuabara, you'd surely loose," said Hiei.

"You think so?" asked Kimi.

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever, Hiei."

They trained the rest of the week until the tournament, each time Kimi went with them. She fought hand to hand with all of them and almost every time she won or tied; very rarely did she loose. When the tournament finally came, they were ready.

They walked out and over to the arena. All the other teams had come over on boats as well and they had won the preliminary rounds.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Yusuke.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Kurama.

They walked into the arena and immediately were greeted by boos and hisses from the crowd.

"I think they like us," said Kimi sarcastically.

Team Urameshi's opponents stood across from them on the other side of the arena.

"OK, who wants to go first?" said Yusuke.

"I'll go," said Kuabara. He jumped up to the arena and looked at his opponent. "This shouldn't take long."

Kuabara was correct. His battle was very short and the entire battle for the whole team didn't last long either- Team Urameshi had won all the fights; their opponents were very weak.

They continued to fight more teams, each team being harder than the last, but they eventually made it to the final round. By now, they had been on Shishio Island for about a month and they had gotten stronger with each fight. Another thing that had gotten stronger was the relationship between Kurama and Kimi. They had gotten very close over the weeks and it started to show. They were spending more time together and it seemed that love was beginning to grow between them.

Team Urameshi was fighting the final team- Team Aruu. There were 5 members on the team and everybody on Team Urameshi had fought except for Kurama and Kimi.

Kimi fought before Kurama. She was standing on her side of the arena. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with black shoes; on top she wore the white shirt with the baggy sleeves and low cut neck underneath a purple type of dress with a high collar and a length that went to her knees.

Her opponent was Thade, a powerful fighter with dark and fire attacks. He wore a type of red tunic with black pants and shoes. His black hair was down to the middle of his back.

"For our next battle," said the announcer into her microphone, "we have Thade from Team Aruu and Kimi from Team Urameshi! You know the rules now let the fight begin!" The crowd of demons cheered as the fight began.

Thade smirked and said, "Ladies first."

Kimi smiled. "Gladly." She launched herself toward Thade and sent a punch flying at him. He lifted up a hand and grabbed her fist, stopping the attack. With his other hand, he punched her in the gut and sent her flying back. Kimi stopped herself from hitting the ground by doing a back flip and launching herself again. She punched and kicked and Thade always blocked. This continued for a while until she was sent flying back again, which made Thade go on the offense and Kimi was on the defense, blocking all his kicks and punches. This continued for a long time as well until, on one attack, Thade stepped back and held his hand out.

"Fire Spin!" he shouted. A large spiral of flames was shot at Kimi and she was sent back. The fire on her lasted about a minute. Normally the fire would've killed its opponent but not Kimi. She slowly lifted herself up from the ground, her purple tunic scorched and practically falling off.

"Darn," Kimi said. "I really liked this tunic." She looked down and lifted the tunic off from her, tossing it back behind her. Now that her tunic was gone, it showed off her white top as well as her toned stomach. "Now that that's out of the way," she said. She charged at Thade and clasped her right fist.

"Spirit Whip!" she shouted. Her Spirit Energy began to thread out of her clenched fist and grew longer and longer until it was 15 feet long. She cracked her Spirit Whip and wrapped it around Thade, binding him in her Spirit Energy. It began digging into him, crushing him underneath its power and strength.

"You think this can hold me?" he said. With a powerful cry he broke free of Kimi's Spirit Whip.

"Darn it," muttered Kimi under her breath.

"How come Thade was able to break free of Kimi's Spirit Whip so easily?" asked Kuabara.

"It's because most of her energy's been drained from fighting," said Hiei. "She has very little Spirit Energy left."

Kurama was gritting his teeth. _C'mon, Kimi_, he thought to himself.

Back in the arena, Thade lunged a hand at Kimi's throat and lifted her from the ground. In his other hand, a dark ball of energy was forming.

"Do you have any last words before you die at the hands of my Dark Flame Attack?" asked Thade, smirking.

"Yes," said Kimi. She suddenly closed her eyes and let out a long song note, Spirit Energy coming out from her mouth, markings flowing all around her and Thade. Kimi was beginning to change as well. The top and end parts of her hair were turning black and they spread across her head until all her hair was black. It became softer as well, her bangs loosening up. She opened her eyes, which became more narrow, and looked down at Thade.

"You loose," she said. She lifted up her right and pointed her index and middle finger at him. "Spirit Thread!" she shouted as 2 threads shot out of her fingers and right between Thade's eyes, killing him instantly.

His Dark Flame Attack faded from his fist and he let go of Kimi's neck, falling to the ground.

"It seems we have a K.O., but I still have to count!" said the announcer. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! The winner is Kimi from Team Urameshi!"

Kimi walked across the arena and jumped off it, landing in front of her team.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.

She looked over at Yusuke and said, "Do you not recognize me from the painting? I am Selema but you know me as Kimi."

"How is that possible?" demanded Hiei.

"Do you not know?" said Selema. The team shook their heads. "Like your teammate Kurama, Kimi is somewhat of a reincarnation of me, like Kurama is of Yoko Kurama. I switch with Kimi during battle when the need is dire but otherwise, I reside inside of Kimi."

"Is there anything else Kimi hasn't told us?" asked Yusuke.

Selema paused and looked away. "That, I cannot say," she whispered. "There are other, more important matters right now." She faced the team. "Now, Kurama must face Aruu, the most powerful of our opponent's team."

Selema walked over to Kurama and kissed him on the cheek. Kurama blushed slightly.

"That's from Kimi," said Selema. "Good luck, Kurama."

"Thanks," Kurama whispered as he walked to the arena.

His opponent was already in the arena. Aruu's hair seemed like white flame because it moved and sparked like fire. His clothes were a pair of white baggy pants and a green robe that covered all of his upper body and went to just above his knees. He wore no shoes on his feet.

Kurama wore a type of dark purple tunic with a yellow sash and a baggy white shirt with dark purple cuffs and white baggy pants; his shoes were black.

"For our final fight of the tournament," said the announcer, "we have Aruu, the leader of Team Aruu and Kurama from Team Urameshi! You both know the rules. Whoever wins this fight, will win the Shishio Island Tournament! Let the match begin!"

Kurama and Aruu looked at each other. They didn't begin to fight, they didn't say a word, but the crowd did. They were shouting at them to start the fight and were almost ready to start a riot.

Suddenly, Kurama charged at Aruu and began fighting hand-to-hand combat with him. However, Aruu was blocking every attack he was throwing at him.

"Careless," said Hiei. "Completely careless. Kurama was a complete idiot for charging in like that."

"You don't think he has a strategy planned out?" said Selema. "Why do you think he was waiting before he attacked? Kurama has something planned."

"But what could it be?" asked Yusuke.

Back in the arena, Kurama was still attacking Aruu, who was easily dodging and blocking all the attacks. Kurama jumped back after a while and looked at Aruu.

_He hasn't even broken a sweat_, thought Kurama.

_C'mon, Kurama_, thought Selema.

"Are you done yet?" asked Aruu. Kurama's eyes had widened. "I take that as a yes," said Aruu. He charged and punched Kurama right in the mouth, sending him flying back. Kurama instantly got up and wiped his mouth, blood starting to drip slightly from it.

Aruu charged again and Kurama was barely able to block him. This continued for a while until Aruu stopped attacking, which made Kurama stop blocking.

"You know what, this cape of mine is getting in my way," said Aruu. He grabbed the side and took it off, showing his muscular arms and upper body. Aruu looked at Selema and smiled. Selema looked a little shocked at first and then she frowned. "Hold this for me will you?" he said, tossing the cape past Kurama and toward Selema. She hit it aside and gritted her teeth.

"Get one of your lackeys to hold it," she said.

Aruu smiled. "I like a girl feisty."

Kurama gritted his teeth; Aruu noticed.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings by hitting on your girlfriend?" taunted Aruu.

Kurama let out a cry and punched Aruu in the mouth- hard. Aruu was sent flying and he landed on his back.

"Don't even go near her," warned Kurama.

Kurama was then taken completely by surprise when Aruu hit him hard in the stomach.

"Or what?" said Aruu, waiting for an answer. Kurama was gasping for air, unable to respond. "That's what I thought." Aruu then kicked Kurama and sent him straight to the ground. There was silence for a little bit until Kurama suddenly jerked up.

"Rose Whip!"

Aruu was struck with Kurama's Rose Whip and then was wrapped in it. Taken aback by this sudden gesture, Aruu's eyes widened then he smirked.

"White Flame!"

Aruu held out his hand, palm out and a line of white flames shot out of it. Kurama's eyes widened as the white flames covered him.

"Kurama!" Team Urameshi shouted.

When the white flames faded away, Kurama was on the floor of the arena, his body scratched and scorched.

"Kurama! Get up Kurama!" shouted Selema, her eyes were starting to water, tears

starting to cloud her vision.

"I will have to start counting!" said the announcer. "1! 2! 3!"

"Kurama! This is your last chance to get up!" shouted Selema.

"4! 5!"

"Kurama!" Selema's vision was clouded now. However, she could still see the white light engulfing Kurama. She thought that it was another White Flame attack. But it wasn't an attack. Like Kimi, Kurama was changing. His hair was turning a silver color, his clothes became white robes, and he was growing a tail and ears.

Selema stopped crying when she realized who was in the arena now.

"Yoko Kurama," she whispered.

"6! 7!" continued the announcer.

Yoko Kurama stood up slowly.

"It seems that Kurama from Team Urameshi is not ready to give up! But wait a second this isn't Kurama. It seems that the demon of my dreams has taken Kurama's place!"

Aruu had just been standing there, watching the transformation happen.

"Finally," he said to himself, "a real challenge."

The Rose Whip made by Kurama was still around Aruu, but it was starting to weaken, giving Aruu the chance to break free. He threw out his arms, breaking the Rose Whip, and charged at Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama dodged easily and moved so that he was facing Team Urameshi. His eyes widened when he saw Selema.

"Selema?" said Yoko Kurama. His eyes met hers for a brief second until he was taken by surprise by Aruu, who had punched him in the mouth.

"Yoko Kurama! Pay attention to your battle!" shouted Selema.

Aruu didn't wait a second. He began attacking Yoko Kurama and shot multiple White Fire Balls at him.

"Yoko Kurama!" shouted Selema.

Yoko Kurama stood there, only a little scratched from the attacks.

"Are you done yet?" mimicked Yoko Kurama. Aruu's eyes began to fill with fear. "I take that as a yes. Rose Whip!" Yoko Kurama wrapped the Whip around Aruu's throat and flung him up and down. This continued for a few minutes.

When Aruu was up in the air, he grabbed hold of Yoko Kurama's Rose Whip.

"Flaming Hands!" he said. The Rose Whip lit up with white fire, disintegrating it instantly.

Aruu charged and shot a punch at Yoko Kurama, but was blocked and flipped over, his head slamming into the ground. Yoko Kurama walked over to Aruu and grabbed his throat. He pointed his middle and index finger at Aruu's throat.

"Rose Blood!" said Yoko Kurama. A miniature version of the Rose Whip shot out of his fingers, entering his throat and inside of Aruu. Blood was starting to trickle out of Aruu's mouth and his eyes rolled back. Aruu went limp and his dead weight fell from Yoko Kurama's grasp.

The announcer was up on the arena. "It seems we have yet another K.O!" she said into her microphone. "But, as the rules state, I must count! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! We have our Tournament Champions! Team Urameshi is the winner of the Shishio Island Tournament!"

The audience began to leave after they found out that a group of humans had won the tournament. The entire stadium had emptied out in less than 5 minutes, leaving Team Urameshi alone in the arena.

Yoko Kurama walked toward the team, his eyes locked on Selema. He stepped out of the arena and walked immediately over to her.

"Selema," he whispered, his hand touching her cheek. Selema placed her hand on his and closed her eyes, feeling his warm touch again.

"Yoko Kurama," she whispered back. Suddenly she embraced him, nuzzling her head against his neck. He placed his head on top of hers, his eyes closed as well.

"I've missed you so much," Yoko Kurama whispered.

"As I have you," replied Selema. She looked at his face and moved close to him, her lips touching his. His hands held her face as he kissed her back. They didn't care that Team Urameshi was just staring at them; it had been such a long time since they kissed.

When they stopped, Selema wrapped her arms around Yoko Kurama's neck and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I do you," Yoko Kurama whispered. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close, and rested his head on hers.

A white light engulfed them then, slowing changing them back to Kurama and Kimi.

It was the first time in a while that Selema and Kimi had switched and Kimi was weak. She fell to the ground in Kurama's arms, too weak to stand. Kurama looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. Slowly, she opened them and looked into Kurama's eyes. He lifted her up, supporting her so she could stand.

"Come on love birds," said Yusuke. "Lets go home."

Team Urameshi walked out of the stadium and back to their rooms to pack.

Up in the room, they were all packed and everybody was outside- except for Kimi. She was still in the room, looking at the picture of Selema and Yoko Kurama.

"Now I see how you 2 fell in love so easily," she said to the picture.

"Come on, Kimi. If we don't leave now the boat will leave without us."

Kimi looked to the doorway and saw Kurama. She smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He walked over to her and the picture.

"Just looking at the picture again," said Kimi. "I wish I could take it with me. It'll just be destroyed if I leave it here." She took it off the wall and put it in her bag. The picture was too big though so it stuck out at the top of the bag. "OK, so it doesn't fit entirely. But, at least I can carry it," she said. She and Kurama walked out of the room and with 1 last look, closed the door.

"I think you should tell us all the truth now," said Yusuke.

They were all on the boat that would take them home. They were all together and staring at Kimi and Kurama.

"The truth?" said Kimi. The group nodded. "Well," she said, "as Selema told you, I'm somewhat of a reincarnation of her. She and Yoko Kurama loved each other and had descendants-."

"Wait a second!" said Kuabara. "You told us that you were only related by ties. That means that Selema and Yoko Kurama couldn't have had kids."

"Well, I had to lie to you. It was too soon to tell you guys the entire truth."

"So that means you and Kurama are married!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"No," said Kurama. "Selema and Yoko Kurama were married. We, only being somewhat of reincarnations, are not."

"So that means that you and Kimi are practically destined to be with each other?" asked Hiei.

"Not necessarily," said Kimi. "Only we can decide that."

The group was silent then and separated around the boat- except for Kimi and Kurama, who stayed together the rest of the boat ride home.

"Congratulations on winning the Shishio Island Tournament," said Koenma.

They were all in Koenma's office now. Boton, Yusuke, Kuabara, and Kimi were dressed to go back to their world.

Boton wore a brown jacket on top of a yellow shirt with jeans and sneakers; Yusuke wore a green, long sleeved shirt with jeans and sneakers; Kuabara wore a blue shirt with jeans and sneakers; and Kimi wore a dark pink turtleneck with jeans and sneakers.

"Thanks, Koenma," said Yusuke.

"Well, I think I should be sending you back to your own world," said Koenma. "Say goodbye to Kurama and Hiei."

"See you later guys!" said Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you soon!" said Boton.

"Don't have too much fun without us!" said Kuabara.

"Catch you later!" said Kimi.

"You're a strong fighter," said Hiei. Kimi smiled. "But I could still beat you in a real battle."

"Whatever, Hiei," she said, still smiling.

Kimi walked over to Kurama. "Goodbye, Kurama."

"Goodbye, Kimi," said Kurama.

"We'll wait for you outside," said Boton.

"We will?" said Yusuke, Kuabara, Hiei, and Koenma.

"Yes, we will. Give them time to say their personal goodbyes."

They all left the office, leaving Kurama and Kimi alone.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," said Kurama.

"I will too," said Kimi.

"I want to give you something." Kurama pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace with a rose on it. Kimi turned around and let Kurama place it on her neck. She turned around and faced him.

"It fits perfectly. Thank you." Kimi leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly, as a courtesy kiss. She blushed slightly.

Kurama smiled, took her face into his hands, pulling her close, and kissed her gently on the lips. Kimi was a little surprised but soon closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She placed her hands on his shoulders and hugged him as soon as they stopped kissing. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her as well.

"I don't want to go home, but I have to," said Kimi silently.

"I know, but you can always visit. Or I could come visit you," said Kurama.

"I know."

They were silent then they let go of each other.

"You guys can come in now," said Kimi. Boton, Yusuke, Kuabara, Hiei, and Koenma all walked in.

"Now that you have finished saying goodbye, I'll send you, Yusuke, Kuabara, and Boton back to your world."

A portal had formed next to Koenma's desk. Boton stepped in first, followed by Kuabara and Yusuke.

"Come on, Kimi," said Yusuke. Kimi turned and walked toward the portal.

"Goodbye," she said, waving slightly. With that, she walked into the portal, back to her own world.

A few weeks had passed since Kimi, Yusuke, Kuabara, and Boton had returned back to their world. Of course, Kimi missed Kurama terribly.

One day, Kimi was sitting on a bench in the park. All she had thought about was the kiss that she and Kurama had shared. She stood up. Maybe walking would keep her mind off of Kurama. She walked by a tree and was suddenly pulled behind it. She didn't see who had grabbed her and she still couldn't see when the person kissed her. When she pulled away, Kimi smiled the brightest smile.

"Kurama!" she rejoiced. She hugged him tightly, and then kissed him again. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too much. I had to come to your world and see you!" said Kurama.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"That necklace I gave you is like a portal which allows me to come to your world and visit you whenever I want. Wherever you are, I can use the portal and be right there with you."

Kimi looked at Kurama, directly in the eye.

"What's the other reason you're here?" she asked. "I can see it in your eyes that there's another reason you came to my world."

Kurama smiled and looked her in the eye as well.

"You guessed it," he said. "There was something I forgot to tell you when you left the Spirit World."

"And what's that?"

Kurama took her face into his hands.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you." He smiled at Kimi.

She smiled back. "Really?" she asked.

"Really."

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed each other. In that 1 kiss, they felt the passion of their other selves, Selema and Yoko Kurama, bound forever by love.


End file.
